punkettesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spyro Doomfire's Sword
Spyro Doomfire's Sword is a powerful enchanted sword forged by the Diresoaras for the Doomfire Family of Fridnika. Capabilities Spyro had been entrusted with the sword. Spyro's mystical sword had a number of elemental powers. It has been stated by Romulus himself that the sword's power had no equal, though its power has been contested by the strength of Pepper's sword. The sword was extremely durable and, combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Romulus, it was, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. Spyro often used the sword as a blunt melee weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a sword strike or throw. Spyro used the sword for a variety of short, and long-range attacks, either by direct hits or by throwing it. It returned to Spyro whenever she threw it or summoned it, regardless of the impending obstacles and distance; even traveling through realms. Whenever dropped by Spyro, it assumed a fixed position from which no one could move it except for a "worthy" individual. Those worthy of wielding the sword would find swinging it nearly effortless. Spyro also used it for directing her summoned elements, such as lightning, wind, rain, and snow. It was later revealed that Spyro's lightning abilities never originated from the sword, but rather it was a tool to help her focus and home her powers until she was able to master her power and freely wield them. Despite this, the sword appears to have the power to summon lightning even when Spyro isn't wielding it, as seen when Shira Matsuri used it to strike Pepper Satanica with lightning from the sky. the sword granted Shira abilities similar to Spyro's, such as enhanced strength and durability, making Shira able to go head to head with Pepper and Topaz. * Weapon Summoning: The sword obeyed Spyro's summons as though it were alive. The sword traveled to Spyro when it was displaced within a crater from miles away, reaching her in seconds. The sword would return to Spyro whenever it was thrown at an opponent. * High-Speed Levitation: Spyro was capable of hurling the sword with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong or strap, was capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. She used the sword to fly into combat against Inuyasha in the woods. * Resurrection: The sword could heal and return people from death. This power may be restricted to those who are worthy of wielding it. * Physical Augmentation: When Shira wielded the sword, it greatly enhanced their physical abilities, such as strength and durability, which allowed her to fight against Pepper on equal terms although she became eventually overpowered due to Pepper's superior skills. Trivia *The origin of the katana is similar to Mjølnir, the hammer of Thor in Marvel Universe; both were created with rare magic, possess immense power and take the form of the wielders cultural weapon,and both weapons can only be wielded by someone worthy. Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:The Punkettes Movie Category:Day of Judgement